


Of Books and Love

by koichii



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tale as old as time indeed. Newt x reader! For Nightowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Love

"Favourite smell in the whole wide world?"

You smiled at the question, immediately knowing the answer without even thinking too much. "The smell of old books whose pages were turned yellow by time," you said with a soft smile on your face at the thought of those precious books that you love. "The smell gives off a calm and melancholic feeling at the same time."

The blond boy beside you shook his head as a small smile showed in his face. "Whatever you say, love," he said, amusement evident in his voice as he watched you scan the bookshelf down the aisle.

It was a holiday and you decided to spend your day off from classes at the public library. Your best friend, Newt, volunteered to accompany you again.

"You just don't understand it since you prefer electronic books over real ones," you said with a roll of your eye. You and Newt both love books and would usually share stories, especially your favourites, every now and then. The only difference between the two of you is your preference on your reading form. You prefer hardcopies of books while he prefers electronic books that he saved in his iPad.

"Ebooks are free," Newt replied as he pulled a book from the shelf that caught his attention. "And convenient."

"And destroys your eyes," you retorted which earned you a snort from him. You playfully stuck your tongue out to him. "Say Newt, if you ever get a girlfriend, what will you do if she tells you to stop attending our Friday Book Club?" you asked as an afterthought. Because you two love reading books, despite the difference of reading materials, you two decided to join the local book club in your neighbourhood.

And because of the rarity of young readers nowadays, you and Newt are also the youngest in the club.

Though if you were Newt's girlfriend, you won't hinder him from doing anything that he loves.

His eyes trained on the pages of the book he was holding, Newt was silent for a moment that you thought he didn't hear you. You were about to open your mouth to repeat your question when he spoke.

"Will you stop me from attending the Friday Book Club, love?" His rich, brown eyes bore down onto yours, his gaze so intense you were starting to get self-conscious. He wasn't really meaning to tell you what you were thinking, right?

"Of course I do." Your (e/c) eyes widened when he spoke again, as if he was able to read what you were thinking. Smiling, he extended his right hand to you, silently asking you to take it. "A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies and I want to spend every single day of those lives with you, (y/n). I love you. For a long time already. Will you be mine?"

"I have been yours for a long time as well, you bloody idiot," you muttered, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes due to happiness. You never expected that this day would actually come. When you've already decided to give up, that's when he did something surprising. Oh, Newt. "And if you think I'm stopping you from reading, think again," you added as you took a step forward and placed your hand in his waiting one. You then smiled up at him only to be pulled into his arms. Eyes wide, you looked up at Newt to reprimand him but failed when he suddenly dipped his head and gave you a long, hard kiss on the mouth as one of his arms snaked around your waist.

"I'd rather spend one lifetime with you than an eternity alone," quoting a line from your favourite book, your cheeks flushed at that. Ever since you came upon that quote, it had been a silly dream of yours to say that to Newt. Your cheeks got redder when it finally sank in that you really did it. Finally. Then a pout formed on your face when noticed the mischievous look he was giving you.

"You're really sappy, love. But bloody sweet. I love you."

"I love you, too, Newt, so shut up and kiss me again."

"Your wish is my command, love."


End file.
